


The Good Life

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex make a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to talitha78 for the read through and to teot and toadstoolsmiles for beta reading.

Lex paces around the penthouse, frantic, trying to stay calm. Not succeeding. He stares at the phone in his hand, his eyes blurry, his cock so hard it hurts, and he calls Clark.

Clark should be here. It’s six o’clock in the evening and he should be here. He’d promised he'd be here at five thirty and Lex has been going out of his mind for the past hour. Why he thought that if he were early then Clark would be early is beyond him, but it seemed logical at the time.

“Lex?” Clark’s whispered voice only makes him harder. “I got called into a meeting. What is it?”

“I need you. Come home now.”

“I can’t!”

“Clark. Please. Please come home right now. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Okay.” Clark hangs up and Lex stares at the front door.

Moments later a very worried looking Clark is inside, in front of Lex, staring down into his eyes, searching for an explanation.

Lex pounces on him before Clark has a chance to speak, kissing him so viciously he feels his lip split. He shoves his tongue into Clark’s mouth and jams his body into Clark’s.

“Oh God,” Clark breathes out, sliding his hands down over Lex’s ass and lifting him. Lex wraps his legs around Clark’s waist and grinds his erection into Clark’s stomach. Clark zips them to the bedroom and they strip as quickly as they can, and now they’re naked and rolling around on the bed, and Clark’s skin is the most powerful aphrodisiac known to man. Lex licks and bites and scratches. He gasps when he feels Clark’s fingers, slick and curious, pushing inside him.

“I’m sorry,” Clark whispers into his ear. “I didn’t realize.”

“How could you not realize?” Lex asks, then moans. “I told you to be here at five thirty. How could you keep me waiting?”

“It wasn’t my fault. Perry…” he trails off when Lex pushes his tongue into his ear, but never stops thrusting his fingers into Lex.

“Clark, I need you to fuck me.”

“I know. But first, let me…” Clark manoeuvers Lex into a position he can work with: on his hands and knees and shaking with anticipation, wet with sweat, breathing erratic.

Clark pulls Lex’s legs apart and kneels between them. “I wanna play,” he says, pushing his fingers into Lex once more.

“Clark!” Lex has never felt this desperate before. “Don’t torture me. Just fuck me. Please.”

“Shhhh. I’ll make you feel good, Lex. I promise.” And then Clark’s face is between Lex’s legs, wet tongue flicking over his balls. Wet tongue licking up between his ass cheeks, tip swirling around his asshole. Slipping inside.

Lex sobs a little and moves his hips and they find their rhythm instantly, like always, as Clark fucks him with his tongue.

“I love your taste,” Clark says in his sex voice. The voice that keeps Lex loyal. The tongue that keeps Lex at Clark’s mercy. The man that keeps Lex from doing the things that come naturally to him. The man that keeps him good.

Clark slides up Lex’s back, mouthing patterns, licking his ownership into Lex’s skin, mouths meeting and tongues coiling, Clark’s cock pressed firmly against Lex’s ass. He kisses Lex messily on the mouth and the taste of himself makes Lex dizzy with want.

“Now, Clark. Now. Please.”

“Okay. I won’t make you wait,” Clark says. And it happens. The push, the stretch, the slight pain that Lex craves, the ecstasy of Clark’s slippery cock entering him, ever so slowly.

It’s the same and it’s different every time. It’s always good, always hot. Clark always knows how to make him come, how to stop him from coming. Clark likes it when Lex begs.

Clark’s talkative tonight. “I love you, God, I love you so much; God, Lex,” and he never loses his rhythm, pumping in, hands roving all over Lex’s back and ribcage and chest; his belly, then a tight fist around his cock, jacking him expertly, pressure perfect.

It builds and builds and they both get noisier. They can be as noisy as they like in here. No one can hear their screams.

Lex stares down between his legs and the sight of his cock disappearing into Clark’s fist again and again, the feel of Clark’s body joined to his, bound to him, the sharp spikes of pleasure each time the head of Clark’s cock bumps his prostate, with every thrust in; it can never last as long as Lex wants it to. It can’t last forever.

The first violent rush of his orgasm leaves him helpless to do anything other than watch. The thick, white liquid spills over Clark’s fist, and Clark knows exactly how to prolong it. Squeezing and stroking and slicking Lex’s cock with his own come, which keeps gushing out. The sight of it all over Clark’s fingers, dribbling down between his knuckles; Clark doesn’t lose momentum once. Fucking in harder and harder, dragging it out even further still.

“Love you so much,” Clark whispers again and then it’s just one more thrust.

One more thrust and Clark holds himself inside Lex, hips pressed into Lex’s ass, shuddering.

Gasping.

Emptying himself into Lex and holding on so tight it hurts.

They curl up in each other’s arms and kiss each other hungrily. Clark fingers Lex’s face and that look of awe in his eyes that Lex knows he can never live without is there. Always there.

“Love you,” Clark murmurs between kisses. “I’m sorry I was late.”

“You’re forgiven,” Lex says, pulling him closer. “Let’s stay in bed all evening.”

Clark grins. “Fine by me.”

~~~

They don’t sleep at all that night.

~~~

Lex pours coffee into two cups and feels oddly panicked. He needs to leave for work in less than an hour. Clark’s still in bed, naked and his. Clark also needs to go to work.

The thought of not being near Clark, even for a few hours, makes Lex’s stomach churn and his head hurt. And being aware that it’s not normal to feel like this isn’t enough to stop it.

The rational part of his brain is telling him that these feelings are something to do with Clark. The alien part of Clark. It had just hit him yesterday. An urge stronger than anything he’s ever felt before. A need.

And despite spending almost the entire night with Clark inside him, the need hasn’t gone away.

They both need it. It seems to be as natural to Clark as it is to Lex.

Clark walks into the kitchen then, and Lex catches his breath. He’s so beautiful. Clark positions himself behind Lex and bends his head so he can kiss Lex’s neck.

Lex sighs as Clark pulls open Lex’s robe and slides it over his shoulders. It falls to the floor in a heap around his ankles.

“I can’t go to work today,” Clark says, rocking his hips forward, cock hard, always so hard, pressing into the small of Lex’s back. They both grunt a little at the feel of it.

“I know. Me neither.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’ll call in sick.”

Clark laughs. “No one will believe you’re sick, Lex. You don’t get sick.”

Lex holds on to the edge of the counter and pushes his ass back into Clark’s groin. “I’m the boss. They’ll believe what I tell them to believe.”

“Oh God, Lex. Can I?”

A cursory request for permission but Lex loves it whenever Clark talks to him like that.

“Do it. Fuck me, Clark. Fuck me.”

They’ve had so much sex that Lex doesn’t need lube this time. He’s so open. Stretched out and ready. Clark’s pushing in again. Fucking him over the kitchen counter and it occurs to Lex that this amount of anal sex should be hurting him by now, especially given the size of Clark’s dick, but it keeps feeling miraculously good. And somehow necessary.

“Call them while I fuck you,” Clark says wetly against his ear.

Lex chuckles through his gasps and reaches for the phone.

“I’m taking a… personal day,” he tells Mercy. “Inform everyone who,“ Clark thrusts in and Lex can’t help but groan, “needs to be informed.”

“Is everything okay?”

Lex nearly laughs. “Fine. Don’t call me unless it’s an emergency.” He hangs up and holds the phone out to Clark. “Your turn.”

Clark lets go of one of Lex’s hips and takes the phone, dialling one handed. Lex takes hold of his cock and starts stroking.

“Hey Lois… I’m not… feeling well…” Clark keeps thrusting and he doesn’t sound sick; he sounds like he’s having sex. “Tell Perry I’ll be in… tomorrow,” he pauses. “Maybe.”

Lex can hear Lois’s squawking accusations. She doesn’t buy for a second that Clark’s sick. Lex smiles.

“Gotta go,” Clark gasps, hanging up and wrapping both of his arms around Lex’s torso. He pounds in again and again. He calls out Lex’s name and Clark’s orgasm seems to flow through Lex like an electrical current, causing his own relentless spasms to shake him apart from the inside out. Coming all over the side of the bench. Clark coming inside him again.

Is it enough?

It’s never enough.

~~~

Three days later and they both reluctantly decide they should try being apart. Lex needs to work, and although he’s not that convinced about Clark, his arguments fall on deaf ears. Why Clark doesn’t like the idea of going to work with Lex is beyond him. The perfection of the plan lies in its simplicity. It’s not as if they need Clark’s wages and being a bodyguard is something that would suit his special abilities down to the ground.

Most importantly, it means they can be together all the time.

“I do like that part of the idea, Lex, but there’s still no way in hell I’m giving up my job at the Planet -- which I love, by the way -- to be your…”

“Bodyguard,” Lex explains again, running a hand over Clark’s ass.

“I was going to say ‘whore’.”

Lex mumbles a half-hearted protest into Clark’s neck. “You wouldn’t be my whore.” Why does Clark have to make it sound so sleazy?

“I’m going to work tomorrow and so are you,” Clark says with finality. “We can’t stay locked up in here forever and we can’t be glued together every second of every day. It’s not good for us.”

Logic has no place in the bedroom. Lex bites Clark’s neck and worries the skin a little. “It feels good to me.”

Lex can hear the smile in Clark’s voice. “Me too. God, Lex. I think I need to have sex again.”

Now that’s more like it.

~~~

Lex feels different. He’s been away from Clark all morning for the first time in four days, and although they’ve spent almost the entire time on the phone with each other, not actually getting any work done despite their valiant determination to turn up, it’s almost unbearable.

They meet at the penthouse during Clark’s lunch hour and spend the precious time in bed, fucking.

“Don’t go back to work,” Lex pleads, though he tries to keep his tone nonchalant. “They don’t need you this afternoon.”

“Yeah, except they know I’m not sick anymore, because they already saw me this morning. I have to go back.”

“Clark.” Lex thinks if he doesn’t convince Clark not to leave he might lose his mind. He tries persuading him with a kiss.

“What about you?” Clark moans helplessly as Lex turns around again and offers his ass to Clark. “You’re definitely needed.”

Work is the last thing on Lex’s mind, which is new and different. But it’s been that way for days now and he’s never felt better. “They can survive without me for a few days, Clark. Come on. Fuck me again.”

They stop speaking then and don’t mention work for the rest of the day.

~~~

Their relationship has always been on the obsessive side. They haven’t spent a night apart since they first got together, four years ago. Clark was twenty two and easy to seduce. What the fuck did it matter back then if Clark rejected him? Again? Lex had decided to throw caution to the wind and – after downing nearly a bottle of whiskey – had driven to Clark’s place and banged on the door with his fist until a bleary eyed Clark had opened it.

Blinking in disbelief, he’d been about to tell Lex to fuck off (or so he told Lex later on), but Lex just threw his arms around Clark’s neck and attacked his mouth.

They’d had urgent sex on the floor, next to the still open front door of Clark’s tiny apartment.

Lex played the role of Good Guy enough to satisfy Clark, all the while pulling Clark away from his destiny. It was so easy because Clark hates the idea of destiny, and Lex only believes in it in secret. And there was no way Clark would stay with Lex if he were trying to save everyone all the time.

Manipulation comes as easily to Lex as kindness comes to Clark. And the reason Lex has never felt in the least bit bad about keeping Clark for himself is that he knows it’s what Clark wants. Clark isn’t stupid, but he’s blinkered. He only sees what he wants to see. If he hadn’t wanted to be owned by Lex, he wouldn’t be.

Not that Lex minds when Clark helps people. As long as he’s home and in Lex’s bed every night, Lex can be proud and pleased and encouraging. After all, Clark’s nobility is one of the things Lex loves about him.

~~~

It’s Friday and Lex walks into their bedroom, alone. Clark is still at work.

His body feels incredible. Light and pure; full of power. Blood rushing in his ears, beat pounding in his head. He’s practically gliding. He doesn’t understand what’s happening to him but he knows it’s good.

He takes off his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and lies down on the bed to wait for Clark.

Blissful sensations wash over him, it’s like being bathed in ecstasy, and when he closes his eyes his body becomes weightless. There’s nothing beneath him but air.

Clark’s here. Lex can feel him. He opens his eyes and turns his head. He’s floating about three feet above the bed so he’s at Clark’s eye level. Clark’s eyes are open wide with wonder and a suggestion of a smile is playing on his lips.

“Catch me,” Lex whispers, just as gravity takes hold of his body again and he falls.

Strong arms under him, cradling him like he’s precious. He is precious. He knows it like he knows how to breathe.

“What’s happening to us?” Clark asks, his voice breaking. Soft lips dragging over Lex’s mouth. There are tears in Clark’s eyes, but they shine with something else too.

Elation.

“What’s happening to us?” Clark asks again, wet cheek against Lex’s.

Destiny.

They kiss.

“It’s good, isn’t it, Lex? I know it’s good. Something bad wouldn’t feel so right.”

“Yes, it’s good, Clark.”

Clark cries quietly into Lex’s skin and Lex holds on as tight as he can.

~~~

Every day, Lex feels more powerful. Stronger, faster, better.

Clark quits his job at the Planet, and, just as Lex has always wanted, they are constant companions.

Lois and Chloe and Martha Kent are worried about Clark, but there’s no arguing with Clark’s rather fanatical new resolve to be Lex’s bodyguard.

“It’s what he wants, Martha,” Lex says into the receiver, keeping his tone neutral. “You know how stubborn he can be.”

”But you’re not even trying to talk him out of it, Lex. This is exactly what you want and somehow you’ve convinced Clark that he wants it too. What about his life?”

“I’m his life,” Lex says. He has no desire to lie to Clark’s mother.

“If you love him, you’ll give him some independence.”

“Independence isn’t something you give, it’s something you take. If Clark wants it he’s welcome to take it at any time. I’m not stopping him.”

“But you are! Anyone can see that. He’s changed so much since you two--”

“This isn’t up for debate. Clark and I need to be with each other at all times. Especially now.”

Lex lets his words hang in the air. Martha is silent for a long moment.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we’re happy and that it would be advisable for the people who care about Clark to at least try to be happy for us.”

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll lose him.”

Lex had similar conversations with the others, and he thoroughly enjoyed all of them. Clark sat in the room each time, watching Lex warily. Clark doesn’t like anyone interfering with them and he’s getting more and more irritated by his friends and family. He’s grateful that Lex is there to deal with them.

~~~

Lex is stronger than ever before. He lifts up the pool table in the den with one arm and holds it over his head. It’s not difficult.

He wants to know what else he’s capable of.

He dreams of snapping necks and ripping out hearts.

He dreams of flying.

“Do you think I can fly now?” he asks Clark.

“Maybe,” Clark replies, intrigued. “Should we find out?”

They wait until midnight and, dressed in black, Clark pulls Lex into his arms and flies them into the sky, above the clouds.

When Clark lets him go, Lex continues to fly.

They soar through the night air together, laughing and whooping.

~~~

It’s growing. Clark lies with his head on Lex’s stomach and tells Lex that he can hear its heartbeat. “It’s healthy. It’s perfect.”

“I know.”

That Lex is also growing is more of an issue. Soon he won’t be able to go out in public at all, and in his line of work, that’s an impossibility. But no one can find out about this. Ever. Lex will happily kill anyone who does.

He tells his staff via a video conference that he’ll be doing all his work from home for the next few months and that no one is to visit him or talk to any reporters or do anything other than keep working as normal. If they do, the consequences will be dire. He might not be there in person but he’s still aware of everything that goes on. Mercy and Hope are his eyes and ears. As is Clark.

Lex knows they all think he’s gone crazy and he’s fine with that. He doesn’t care about anything except Clark, the baby, and power. He has all three and he has no intention of losing any of them.

~~~

They visit the Fortress to find out what will happen.

“How will we deliver it?” Lex asks the AI.

“Kal-El will have to cut it out of you,” the AI says. Lex is sure the AI hates him and he couldn’t care less.

“Okay.”

“What?” Clark yelps. “I’m not cutting you open!” He turns towards the voice. “There must be another way!”

“Clark, it’ll be okay. I was expecting this. It’s not as if there is another way for me to have it.”

“What if it kills you?”

“Either way, it can’t stay inside me.” That wasn’t what Clark wanted to hear. “Clark, I’ll be fine. You know as well as I do that I’ll be fine.”

Clark sulks and grumbles all the way home.

~~~

Lex is going stir crazy. He’s vibrating with power and he can’t use it. He wants to use it.

“I need to do something,” he says to Clark, who’s just entered the room after a long shower. His hair is wet and sticking to his face, and he’s dressed in only a pair of jeans.

“What do you want to do?”

Kill.

“I want to go out.”

Clark is looking at him carefully. “You can’t,” he says. “Look at you.”

Lex glances down at his distended belly. He’s big now, conspicuously so.

“We could go flying,” Clark suggests. “Once it’s dark.”

“No.” He doesn’t want to fly. He wants to destroy something with his bare hands.

Clark walks up to Lex and kneels down beside him. “What do you need, Lex?” he asks. “I want you to have whatever you need.”

Lex leans over and kisses Clark on the mouth. “I can’t tell you,” he whispers.

“Is it bad?” Clark asks the question as though he already knows the answer.

“Yes.”

“You should have what you need. I want you to be happy.”

“Then bring me someone.”

Clark looks into Lex’s eyes, then kisses him again. “Okay,” he says.

~~~

Clark is good at finding people for Lex. Criminals mostly, sometimes bums. Never anyone who’ll be missed. Clark even cleans up after Lex and he doesn’t question him. As far as they’re both concerned, it’ll stop once the baby is born. And until then, culling the criminal population of Metropolis, one by one, isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

They’ve started fucking again, too. Lex went off sex for a few months but now that his blood-lust is being satisfied, it’s not consuming him in the same way. He can concentrate on more important things again, like giving Clark orgasms.

Besides, Lex suspects it’s necessary to keep Clark happy, given what he’s allowing Lex to do every day. Given what Clark’s doing every day.

Clark hates it when he can taste blood on Lex’s fingers. But sometimes Lex doesn’t wash his hands as thoroughly as he should, because although Clark might hate it, when Lex shoves his fingers into Clark’s mouth and Clark cries out in revulsion, he has more intense orgasms. They both do.

~~~

It’s time.

Lex doesn’t need to say anything. Clark knows. He has the knife ready.

It doesn’t hurt although it looks like it should.

There’s blood everywhere, a gaping wound in his belly, he’s light headed.

Clark is holding the baby. It’s red with blood.

Lex passes out.

~~~

Lex stares at his reflection and wonders if the past year was all a dream. There’s not a scratch on him. Clark must have cleaned the blood off him while he was unconscious and he looks just like he did before.

He feels empty.

He hasn’t seen the baby yet, and he doesn’t want to. He’s afraid he won’t love it. Rather, he’s afraid he’ll hate it, because he already misses the power it gave him.

Emotions that were absent during the gestation are worryingly present again. Fear, and doubt. Guilt.

He feels weak.

He hears Clark calling out to him.

Lex puts his shirt back on and walks into the bedroom. Clark is sitting on the bed with the baby wrapped up in a white blanket and cradled in his arms. He radiates joy.

“She’s sleeping,” Clark whispers. “Come and look.”

Lex’s legs feel as if they’re made of lead. Walking takes energy for the first time in many months.

He crawls up the bed, sits next to Clark and looks at the baby.

She’s perfect. Tiny little head, tiny little everything. She’s an angel. She’s his.

She’s theirs.

Their daughter.

Lex falls instantly in love.

“I’ve thought of a name,” Clark says softly, never taking his eyes off her.

Lex looks up at him enquiringly and Clark smiles.

“Lillian.”

Lex likes it.

~~~

Martha Kent is surprisingly happy about the news that she has a granddaughter and she believes, just like the rest of the world, that Lex and Clark adopted Lillian.

Chloe Sullivan is more of a problem. She’s nosy and suspicious, and Lex thinks she’s guessed. Clark doesn’t see why it’s such a big deal if she knows. She’s kept Clark’s secret for years and can be trusted.

But Lex knows better. This isn’t just Clark’s secret, it’s Lex’s too. And Chloe openly detests Lex. She’s more than capable of betraying them, and even if Clark doesn’t believe it, that doesn’t stop it from being true.

Lex dreams of snapping her neck and ripping her heart out.

In the morning, he and Clark take Lillian for a walk in the park and they grin like idiots whenever anyone stops them to gush over their girl.

Life is good.


End file.
